Life
by logankiba
Summary: A ShikaxKiba fic where they grow up addicted to each other's bodies. But when they become Genin their relationship is thrown into turmion. Hard Yaio  boy on boy!
1. The beggining

Life

Chapter 1: The begging!

Kiba leaned forward over his desk, whispering in Shikamaru's ear, "You ready Shikamaru?"

"Yes, of course!" Shikamaru smiled to himself, how foolish the inuzuka boy could be. Shikamaru was always ready to flee from school early!

"Good!" Kiba replied in a hushed tone.

They both sat in there ninja academy class, waiting impatiently for Naruto to lead the way to freedom. Somehow whenever they made plans to ditch school Naruto lead the way. Shikamaru was okay with this, but Kiba thought otherwise.

"If I were doing this we would be gone by now!" Kiba complained into Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru shuddered, Kiba's breath was hot and ticklish on his earlobe. "Yeah I know!" Shikamaru smiled again, "you tell me every time!"

"Oh, sorry!" Kiba laughed.

"Something to share Kiba?" Iruka yelled from the front of the class.

"No sir!" Kiba yelled.

"Good!" Iruka turned back to the board and Naruto was off and out the door in seconds. Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji followed suit.

"NARUTO!!!!!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto and the rest ran out into the sunshine and through the city until they came to a rest at the park. Kiba sat next to Shikamaru his usual spot, and Choji next to Naruto. This time was easier than before, usually Iruka followed. But Iruka was getting old and had given up on the boys.

"That was too easy!" Kiba panted.

Shikamaru laughed, "Iruka-sensei is too old to chase us anymore!" Shikamaru laughed.

They played at the park all day until the sun began to set.

"Well I should go!" Kiba announced.

"I'll go with you!" Shikamaru said, "We do live next door to each other!"

"Good idea!" Kiba laughed.

So the four academy students walked home splitting off one by one, until only Kiba and Shikamaru remained.

"Want to sleep over, no class tomorrow!" Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, let me run home and get some things! Be right over!" Shikamaru yelled, running into his house.

Kiba walked up to his own door and examined a letter posted there:

_Dear Kiba, _

_Be home late, big mission. You can have Shikamaru over if you like. Don't stay up to late._

_Love,_

_Mom _

_"__Yessssssss__!"__ Kiba whooped for joy, home all to him and Shikamaru._

_He walked in and Shikamaru appeared at his door, "That was fast Shika!" Kiba laughed. _

_They walked into his living room and sat on the couch, "watcha wanna do??" Kiba asked._

_"Umm, let's play ninja!" Shikamaru suggested._

_"Okay!" Kiba yelled, getting up and pulling a cardboard shuriken from his pocket throwing it at Shikamaru. This ensued a game of intense ninja. When it was over they lay on top of each other exhausted_. Kiba breathing heavily into Shika's ear like earlier in class. Shikamaru pushed him off.

"Hey let's play this game my dad taught me!" Shikamaru laughed.

"Sure!" Kiba replied happily.

"Ok come here!" Shikamaru led Kiba to the couch and pull of his jacket and fishnet shirt, revealing young , slender muscles.

Kiba looked doubtful, but pulled of his sweatshirt. Both were slippery and sweaty from the game and glistened. Kiba showed much more promising muscles, his chest muscles more prominent then his friends and arms bulkier.

"Okay now," Shikamaru pushed Kiba down against the couch, rubbing their chests together. This made Kiba shudder.

"Umm…" Kiba trailed off as Shikamaru breathed heavily into his ear.

"Trust me, follow my lead," Shikamaru said.

Kiba did, so Shikamaru rubbed his sweaty chest. This made Kiba shudder. Shikamaru traced Kiba's earlobe with his nose then his tongue. Kiba shuddered and panted, rubbing one of Shikamaru's nipples, squeezing a little. Shikamaru moaned. Kiba smiled and ran his tongue around one of Shikamaru nipples.

"That's good!" Shikamaru whispered lightly into Kiba's ear.

Shikamaru pulled away from Kiba and brushed his lips softly against Kiba's. He then traced Kiba's jaw line with his tongue. Kiba shuddered and nibbled on Shikamaru's ear. Shikamaru groaned and began kissing Kiba's neck moving downward.

"I don't know what this is…. But it feels _so_ good!" Kiba moaned softly. Shikamaru ran his tongue down Kiba's sweaty chest, ignoring the salty sting.

"Now here's some pay back!" Shikamaru laughed into Kiba as he kissed his nipple and sucked on it gently.

Kiba shuddered continuously, "Oh my god! This is sooo good Shika," Kiba moaned. Pressing his hand behind Shikamaru's head, forcing his mouth to smother his right nipple.

Shikamaru laughed and licked playfully at the nipple. Then he gently removed Kiba's hand and came up to kiss him. Shikamaru pressed his now sweat covered lips against Kiba's, Kiba molded his lips around Shika's. Shikamaru opened his lips and Kiba's breathing heavily into his mouth. Kiba shuddered and groaned. Both boy's had erections now as they rubbed together.

Shikamaru slid his tongue in Kiba's mouth and felt around with it. Kiba replied by wrapping up Shikamaru's tongue with his own. Both boys groaned. Shikamaru fell back on the couch, exhausted.

Kiba also lay back, "We should do this more often!"

"Oh don't worry, we will!" Shikamaru grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just a day out

Kiba looked up at his clock, and then realized he wasn't in his room. _ Where am I? _He rolled over and felt something soft under him. He jumped of the couch and saw Shikamaru shirtless and asleep on his couch. _IT WASN'T A DREAM?_

"Hey….." Kiba said as Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"I'm still tired go away," Shikamaru grumbled, covering his head and rolling over again.

"Get up!" Kiba yelled, smacking him with a pillow. When this had no effect he picked Shikamaru up and dropped him on the ground.

"OW! What was that for?" Shikamaru asked grumpily, getting up and rubbing his back. He wasn't quite as tall as Kiba and had to look up at him.

"For not getting up, we need to train!" Kiba replied.

They both looked at each other for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Train….. good one!" Shikamaru laughed hysterically. He fell back on the couch, Kiba next to him.

Kiba was the first to stop laughing and stared at Shikamaru until he stopped, waiting patiently. "So…. About last night, did that really happen?"

"Of course!" Shikamaru said shyly, now knowing how Kiba would feel about it now that he'd had time to think about it. He wasn't sure he should have done that, it might have gotten them in trouble.

"Oh," Kiba said, "Well, do you want to do it again sometime?"

"Of course!" Shikamaru said. _Thank god he didn't take it the wrong way!_ This relieved Shikamaru so much and he didn't care if they got in trouble now, as long as he could keep being with Kiba nothing mattered.

"How about later today?" Kiba asked hopefully. He really wanted _that_ feeling to make his body shudder again. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before! He had to have it again, and soon!

"Sure, after lunch good?" Shikamaru asked. This was better than he had hoped for, his personal best case scenario was that Kiba would maybe want to do it again sometime in the distant future.

"Ok good! Well go home and get dressed, we have a long day ahead of us!" Kiba laughed, walking Shikamaru to the door. He then ran upstairs and undressed (what was left to undress that is) and jumped in the shower. He soaped up and then rinsed, jumping out and toweling off. He got dressed, ran downstairs, and found Shikamaru waiting there. He was dressed in clean close and had wet hair.

"You take forever!" Shikamaru sighed.

"Sorry, your just to fast Shika!" Kiba laughed, "Come on let's go!"

The boys ran out and walked to the park, where they met Naruto and Choji. They always met here, to plan an escape from school or to hang out.

"Hey Kiba, hey Shikamaru!" Naruto waved to them. He smiled and Choji turned to look at them.

"Hey guys, sorry if we're late," Kiba said, pointing at Shikamaru, "he didn't want to get up!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Whatever!"

Naruto's growled and they all laughed, Naruto blushed and started walking in the direction of the ramen shop. "Come on!"

"Man Naruto! Your always hungry, not that I'm complaining I haven't eaten yet," Kiba said.

The boys walked to the ramen shop and ordered their favorite kind of ramen, ate, and made small talk. Naruto and Choji were engaged in conversation which Shikamaru and Kiba tooke advantage off.

"Are you ready to go?" Kiba asked quietly. Hoping the answer would be yes, he knew he was pathetic. But oh how he needed to have that feeling run through him!

"Of course!" Shikamaru whispered back, then louder, "Well we're off!"

"What why?" Naruto asked, turning around quickly.

"Stuff to do! Stay out of it!" Kiba said, a little to quickly.

"Whatever Naruto and I can take a hint!" Choji said, jumping off his stool and walking away with Naruto.

"Catch you at the park about 5ish?" Shikamaru yelled after them. Hoping they hadn't offended them to bad, but no to worried about it.

"Yeah of course!" Naruto yelled over his shoulder as he and Choji rounded the corner.

"Ok Shika, where to?" Kiba asked anxiously. He was already shuddering in anticipation.

"Um… my parents are out of town for their honeymoon," Shikamaru said, "Although with that woman it can't be to pleasant!"

"So your place I guess," Kiba said, jumping up and dragging Shikamaru out. They ran to Shikamaru's and locked the door behind them as they ran in. Shikamaru was breathless, but Kiba was fine.

"Ok you lead the way again!" Kiba said, "I'm still new to this!"

"Well ok," Shikamaru said.

He led Kiba to the couch and slowly slid Kiba's shirt off. Kiba did the same with Shikamaru's.

"This time we're gonna try something different," Shikamaru smiled. He unbuttoned and unzipped Kiba's pants.

"Wait…." Kiba blushed.

"Trust me you'll like this even better!" Shikamaru smiled.

"Ok," Kiba unbuttoned and unzipped Shikamaru's pants, pulling them of to reveal dark green boxers.

To Shikamaru's delight Kiba had gone commando, so pulling of his pants revealed his cock.

Kiba ran his hand along Shikamaru's chest slowly pausing to circle each nipple. Shikamaru smiled and grabbed Kiba's cock in his hand, then he ran his hand up and down it until it showed signs of life and began to grow hard. Then he abandoned it, kissing Kiba and licking his earlobe. Kiba smiled and squeezed Shikamaru's nipples until he smothered Kiba with a breathtaking kiss. Kiba slid his tongue into Shikamaru's as he pushed him back, crawling over him.

Shikamaru rubbed Kiba's cock again as they kissed. By the time he was done Kiba was hard and he was well on his way. Kiba licked his nipples again, moving down to circle his belly button. Shikamaru smiled down at him. Kiba came up to face him and grabbed him by the hair, forcing Shikamaru's face down to his nipple until he smothered it. He shuddered as Shikamaru massaged it with his tongue. Shikamaru bit it gently a couple times then harder. Kiba gasped and groaned, surely this was the best feeling in the world!

"Well are you ready to get more serious?" Shikamaru asked, an evil grin on his face.

"Of course!" Kiba said, now knowing exactly what he was agreeing to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Getting Serious

Shikamaru smiled, "Good, now just lay back and close your eyes."

"Ok," Kiba said uncertainly.

Shikamaru ran his tongue lower around Kiba's belly button and then lower. He stopped just above Kiba's cock to look up at him. Kiba was laying back with his eyes closed, smiling. Shikamaru ran his tongue along the top of Kiba's dick and over the head going along the underside, he did this a couple times. Kiba shuddered, groaned, and moaned. Shikamaru circled Kiba's cock's head and then took a little bit of it into his mouth. Kiba groaned louder. Shikamaru shoved it in and out of his mouth a couple times, taking it in deeper each time.

"Oh my god Shikamaru, this is the _best_ thing I've ever felt!" Kiba groaned.

Shikamaru tried to reply but it was muffled by Kiba's cock which all the way in his mouth now. Kiba smiled and played with Shikamaru's hair. Shikamaru pulled Kiba's cock out of his mouth and smiled at him. Then Shikamaru heard something fall in the other room.

"What was that?" Kiba asked.

"Me!" Shikamaru's dad walked in the room looking angry. "Shikamaru I told you never to do that with anyone else until you were older!"

_Oh shit, now we're in big trouble!_ Shikamaru thought, speechless.

"Well I should go!" Kiba said, sliding off the couch.

"Not quite, your both going to have to deal with the consequences!" Shikaku smiled evilly, "The painful consequences!"

"Dad no! He's not ready for that!" Shikamaru felt horrible for getting Kiba involved in this.

"Don't worry you'll go first and he can watch!" Shikamaru said. Before either child could blink they were both tied, hands behind there backs.

"Kiba I'm really sorry!" Shikamaru said.

"What's he gonna do?" Kiba asked very scared now.

"He's gonna fuck us," Shikamaru said sadly, looking down in shame. "He's only done it to me once, but it was the most painful thing I've ever experienced!"

Shikaku lifted Shikamaru by the hands and threw him on the couch, positioning him ass up. "Prepare to be fucked you little bitch!"

Kiba looked horrified and started sobbing quietly, scared he would anger the obviously drunk jonin.

Shikaku unzipped his pants and slid out his huge, throbbing dick. He stood over Shikamaru and spit on his asshole. Rubbing it around and moving it closer. He ran his cock head up and down Shikamaru's ass.

"I think I'll just go in right in, it'll be tighter that way and feel better!" Shikaku laughed.

"Please dad no! It will hurt really bad and bleed!" Shikamaru screamed, tears running down his cheeks.

"I don't care what you think!" Shikaku laughed, shoving his cock in his son's ass.

"AWWW" Shikamaru screamed and writhed in pain. Tears flowed down his cheeks faster now.

Kiba sat in silence, crying as he inched towards the door. Shikaku noticed and threw a kunai at the ropes tying him up so it pinned him to the wall.

Shikaku thrust deeper inside his son's tight ass as he cried and groaned. Shikaku smiled in pleasure at how tight his son's ass was on his huge dick. He thrust deeper until all 10 inches were inside his son. Shikamaru groaned in pain and moaned as his own dad struck his prostate. Shikaku pull out until only his cock's head was inside Shikamaru, then thrust in again. Shikamaru cried out and wiggled around.

"Fine I'm done crybaby!" Shikaku laughed, tossing him next to Kiba.

Shikamaru pulled the kunai holding Kiba to the wall out and cut his ropes. Now that Kiba was free he ran towards the door, tears in his eyes. He opened the door and ran out, naked. He ran next door to his house and was about to bang on his door to alert his mom. But before he could reach it he felt a presence behind him and a smack to his next.

Then there was the blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain!

The first thing Kiba noticed was the pain, then the tears, then the screaming. He opened his eyes all his sense were numb, except the pain in his ass of course. That screaming, it sounded like someone was being killed. Actually it sounded worse, like someone was being tortured! _Is that me screaming?_ Kiba thought, after he realized his throat was open and he was squeezing in pants between screams. That was him, most likely he was screaming because of the pain. But there was something else, another feeling in his ass. Pleasure, as a point was hit over and over again he realized hi cock was so hard it hurt and this excited him. Excited him enough to make him shoot his load on the couch.

He could hear crying between his screams, he looked around. He could barely see because the tear in his eyes obscured hi view. When there was a break in tears he saw Shikamaru on the ground, bleeding from the ass, reaching out to him and crying. _Poor Shikamaru, he must be in pain!_ Kiba sobbed harder, he was crying for both of them now. Now there was less screaming and more crying. Soon he felt the pain in his ass subside a little and realized Shikaku had stopped! Although some pain was still there.

He fell to the floor beside Shikamaru and cried with him, both naked and bleeding. Shikaku laughed and walked off. A little while later he noticed the door slam and realized Shikaku must have gone! _Thank god! I __HA__TE THAT MAN! _Kiba thought.

"I'm…." Shikamaru sobbed. "Sorry."

"Why?" Kiba asked, in a hoarse voice. It hurt to talk because all the screaming. He hadn't realized how cold it was until he felt how warm Shikamaru was. Being so cold he huddled closer for more warmth and soon he noticed him and Shikamaru were curled up against each other. After a while they had the strength to get up onto the couch and pull a cover over them. They huddled together and cried all night. From that day on they would forever be connected.

The next day Kiba woke up early and got dressed, so did Shikamaru. They limped to Kiba's house in silence, wincing with every step. This was by far the worst pain they'd ever felt. But being with each other made it a little better and after a couple weeks the pain started to go away. For those weeks we stayed together most of the time, avoiding Shikaku. He didn't come near us; we could see the shame in his eyes. Anytime Shikamaru and Kiba were alone they cried in each other's arms. . Almost a month later they didn't have to wince and gasp or even cry when they sat down.


	5. Chapter 5

Shikamaru looked over to Kiba, both lost deep in thought. It had been a year since "The Incident" and Shikamaru's dad hadn't said anything to Kiba. Neither told on him out of fear. Shikamaru was begging to sense something wrong with Kiba, but didn't want to pry. He hadn't wanted to even kiss in the last month and now he avoided Shikamaru completely. He wondered if Kiba had now had enough time to realize it was his fault "it" had happened. This was the most sensible reason. Or he finally grew out of it and took an interest in girls. Which frankly would piss Shikamaru off.

Oh God! How he long to rub up against Kiba again! But he couldn't do anything for now; he would have to wait it out. How he hated this! He was just hoping soon it would wear off.

Meanwhile Kiba also thought about Shikamaru. Mainly about how cut he was and how much he loved his body. But why did Kiba refuse to have sex with the Nara? This confused even Kiba! He wished his life wasn't always drama. That would make things damn easy for him. Just lovin' and fuckin' Shika all day would be great! In fact, he would have sex with him tonight! If he didn't feel it…. He would end it.

Shikamaru realized Kiba was staring at him and he looked away blushing. God was he thinking about? He hoped so.

"Ok class, remember, Genin exams are next week!" Iruka yelled as the bell clanged loudly.

The students all breezed out of the room, Iruka's reminder lost on most of them. Not Shikamaru though, he constantly thought about it. He hoped he would get the same squad as Kiba! Maybe through in a cute girl who wouldn't get in the way like…. Hinata! That would be perfect.

He realized he was the only one left in the classroom. Well except Kiba who was standing over him, head down in what appeared to be shame.

"Um… You ok Kiba? Ya' look a little shaken," Shikamaru asked, concern dripping of his words.

"Uh, yeah I just…. I need it! Tonight." Kiba said in embarrassment

"Need what?" Shikamaru asked. He knew of course and already trembled with anticipation. Kiba wanted! Finally.

"You know!" Kiba said.

"Yeah your right, I do know." Shikamaru said coldly. He got up and edged past Kiba, walking out the door without looking at him.

Kiba ran to catch up with him, "Look Shikamaru!" he grabbed his friends shoulder and spun him around, "I _need _it!"

"Um, why so bad after a whole month?" Shikamaru asked, suspicious.

"I don't know why! I don't know why I quit! I just know I really like you! And I don't want to lose you Shika!" Kiba said, tears in his eyes, "Please!"

Shikamaru could resist his temptation to mess with Kiba any more, "Oh alright! And listen….. I really like you too!" Shikamaru wasn't to good with all this sentimental crap. "Tonight…. Where?"

"My place, Mom's outta' town!" Kiba said excitedly.

Shikamaru smiled, you could always rely on Kiba for an unsupervised environment. "Can't wait!" Shikamaru whispered as he ran out into the sunlight.

Oh my god he felt so great! Finally, Kiba would stop all this foolishness! But what did he mean by; I don't want to lose you? What the hell was that? Whatever! All Shikamaru knew was he was in love with Kiba and wanted it so stay that way.

Kiba walked out of the building, all smiles. "Shikamaru!" Kiba ran to him and hugged him hard. He then smashed his lips to his. He pulled away and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too," Shikamaru muttered back.

"Well are you ready?" Kiba asked.

"Umm… actually I agreed to meet Naruto at the park." Shikamaru said sheepishly, "You can come along!"

"Ok great!" Kiba said excitedly.

They both ran to the park and hung out until Kiba couldn't stand it, "Well I'm gonna head home! Lots of umm….. Studying to do for the exam!"

"Whatever!" Naruto laughed.

"Umm Shikamaru, wanna come?" Kiba said, he was practically bouncing up and down.

"Sure." Shikamaru said, "So troublesome!"

They walked around a corner then began running. They got to Kiba's house in seconds. Which of course made them sweaty, lucky them! Kiba walked up to his room without a word. Shikamaru knew to follow, he could also see Kiba shaking. Was he nervous? Did he need it _that_ bad? Weird, but who cared!

They walked in to Kiba's room and sat on the bed. They felt the ground shake and they looked at each other. Their window slid open and a ninja stood there on the windowsill. He looked very odd; yes odd was the right word.

"Come with me," he said. He sounded weird. His voice was lacking something. But what?

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, "Who are you?"

"I've been sent for him," the voice said pointing to Kiba. Again it was weird.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shika….. Come on," Kiba sighed, wandering why Shikamaru hadn't sensed it yet.

"Just you, he can't come." The ninja said.

No emotion! Shikamaru's eyes widened. No emotion whatsoever! In fact he was totally calm, not a tensed muscle in his body! _How is that even possible?_

"Wait, no way!" Shikamaru protested.

Kiba put his hand over Shika's mouth, slipping paper into it. Shikamaru looked startled then understood. He nodded. Kiba walked to the window and the ninja jumped out of the way. Kiba followed, sonn they dashed of over the village wall. Shikamaru pulled out the note.

_Shikamaru,_

_Don't let them take me, please! This I why I brought you here. Well not at first, I really do want it….. But then I saw this guy at the park. I realized his immense chakra and overwhelming sense of calm. He was watching us, so I rushed off. He's already been through my things and taken Akamaru. FOLLOW US!_

_Please hurry_

Wow he wrote all that without me even noticing? He was more skilled then I thought! Shikamaru jumped out the window and ran after them. Soon he was back on their tail. Kiba didn't acknowledge him following, so he hoped he was being silent enough to not be sensed. Then they stopped.

_Shit! He noticed me! _Shikamaru thought, mentally slapping himself for being such a crappy spy. Then the ninja bent down and pulled up a trap door. _What the hell?!_ They walked down stairs leading to darkness. The ninja closed it behind them. _Ok this is weird! I would go for help, but Kiba might get hurt before then! Damn! What do I do?_ He decided to follow. Being very quiet he opened the door.

Pitch black! He walked down the steps, leaving the door open for a little light. When he was about 20 steps down the trap door was swung shut! _Shit!_ Then suddenly the stairs folded in and it became a huge slide! He slid another 20 feet or so before falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

_What the hell is going on here?_ Shikamaru thought.

"Nice of you to join us." The emotionless ninja said.

"Nice of you to steal my friend!" Shikamaru shot back.

"Now you will die for your insolence!" the ninja said.

"Was that a hint of anger I sense?" Shikamaru laughed, seriously freaked.

They were in a pitch black room with a spotlight on them. The ninja was dressed in all black, even his eyes were covered! Kiba sat on the floor looking at Shikamaru. Kiba looked at him closely. Kiba winked and got up. He stood behind the ninja, perfect! He was surrounded.

The ninja unfurled the black cloth from his head and revealed…… _WAIT! WHAT THE HELL?_

Kiba looked stunned as well, this ninja was!


	6. Chapter 6

This ninja was…._Kiba_, Shikamaru thought. He glanced between Kiba and the man. Maybe not Kiba, but there were definitely some similarities.

He was 2 inches taller than Kiba (who was already an inch taller than the Nara boy.) He had shoulder length brown hair, a physic which was similar to Kiba's (muscled) and a 5 O'clock shadow. But showing through the 5 o'clock shadow were two red streaks.

"Umm… Who the heck are you?" Shikamaru asked. The ninja shifted his weight uncomfortably. It seemed he didn't like to be questioned. Tough.

"I am not allowed to say." He replied, all business now. "But you will die."

"Not today, not with me here!" Kiba whispered. Shikamaru thought he sensed some awe in Kiba's voice, but why?

"You would kill me for him? Kiba?" the ninja asked. He seemed a little miffed about it. _Why the hell does he care what Kiba does? Of course he would want to save me over him. He didn't even know the freakin' dude!_ Shikamaru thought in annoyance.

"Yes, I would _dad_." Kiba said emphasis on the final word.

"What?!" Shikamaru shouted. That's when it all hit the fan. This ninja had company, and it was hiding in the dark. But not anymore. Shikamaru was the one in the dark now, that is the dark embrace of unconsciousness.

Shikamaru woke slowly, fluttering his eyes 'till they would stay open. He looked around, sitting up from the bed he had been in. Well luckily they guy didn't follow through and kill him. Unless this was hell, and a dark room being held captive by killer ninja may as well have been hell! Shikamaru waited for his eyes to adjust: they didn't. He realized his legs were strapped down to the bed. The sheets glowed white, illuminating everything about 2 centimeters away. _Gee this is just swell!_ Shikamaru sighed.

There was a bed table next to him, he felt around the surface. Nothing. He ran his hand down along the straps; they must have been tied underneath. Now way he was breaking out of them. He slumped back on to the bed and sighed heavily. Well he would wait it out then.

After a while he fell into a fitful sleep. He had nightmares of ninja killing him in his sleep and gruesome murders chasing him. He sat up in a sweat, opening his eyes wide. Big mistake! He slammed his hands over his eyes, the bright world to much for them to take. After a while he slowly opened them again. The room was totally white, adding to the blinding light. The walls were bar, the sheets and straps were white, and the bedside table was white. And the chair Kiba was sitting in was white. Kiba smiled at him from about 4 feet away. Out of arms reach.

"Morning! Took you a while though." Kiba chuckled.

"Kiba! What is going on here?" Shikamaru yelled.

"No need to be so loud Shika!" Kiba's smile faltered for a second.

"Ok, what is happening?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Well, my dad isn't……… normal," Kiba said, seeming uncomfortably.

"Uh, no duh!" Shikamaru yelled. "And for that matter, why am I tied up? Why aren't you? What the _hell_?!" Shikamaru shouted at Kiba.

Kiba looked angry for a second, and then smiled again, "Don't worry Shikamaru! Everything will be clear in a few days!"

"I want answers!" Shikamaru said.

"And you will get them……. In due time." Kiba said.

"I want them now!" Shikamaru screamed.

Kiba got up and pulled something from under his chair, a tray of food. It was a piece of buttered toast, a few pancakes with syrup on them, and a glass of milk.

"Stay here and stay rested." Kiba whispered to him, "Things will become clear. Things are about to change, and your roll in it will be put in to motion shortly."

Kiba set the tray on the bedside table and walked towards the wall in front of the bed.

"KIBA! Don't leave me here!" Shikamaru began to cry. This was to much for an academy student!

"Eat up, save your strength." Kiba whispered. A door that was previously invisible slid open to reveal a rectangle of blinding light. Kiba walked in and the door slid shut. After a few seconds Shikamaru was once again plunged in to darkness.

Shikamaru screamed for a while, and then cried into the sheets. After a while he ate, and waited. Whatever was coming for him, he would be ready.

After a few hours of nightmares Shikamaru was tapped on the head. Whatever it was, it was wet. Like a raindrop. He opened his eyes and realized he was soaked up to his neck. He looked around and saw that the light was on and water dripped through cracks in the ceiling. They were trying to drown him!

He jumped up, which was about when he realized he wasn't strapped down. Okay they wanted him to have a chance. The water was rising fast, and he needed to get out! He glanced at the door space, closed of course! He looked around. Just like before, no openings. Except the cracks which the water was pouring through. He swam over to them and tried to pry them open one at a time. It was a no-go. Damn. He looked around.

_Could Kiba really want me dead? What the hell was even going on here? _Shikamaru though in panic. _Ok Shikamaru, calm down! Pull yourself together. Analyze your surroundings: no openings, now way out, life-or-death situation. Well I see no way out of this._

Shikamaru swam under the bed just to make sure there was nothing there. There wasn't. He decided to wait, if they wanted him dead it would happen eventually. He floated calmly in the water until his head hit the ceiling and the water kept rising. He stayed calm. Then suddenly (with only inches to spare) the water stopped. Then the cracks in the ceiling closed. He waited for a minute, and then the water began to drain. When he got close to the ground he saw cracks in the ground which were identical to the roof cracks.

_What the hell?_ Shikamaru though, very annoyed now. _Why freak me out and soak me to the bone? It was useless!_

The door panel slid open and Kiba walked in, the door slid shut behind him.

"Not entirely useless, Shikamaru." Kiba said. "It was a test. You passed!"

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Shikamaru asked, very much freaked now.

"All in good time Shika!" Kiba laughed.

"Kiba! Stop fucking with me, here and now! What the _fucking hell_ is going on?" Shikamaru roared.

"Fine! You deserve to know! I'll lay it all out for you. Here and now." Kiba said.


	7. Chapter 7

A loud boom echoed down the hall towards them and moments later the floor shook, throwing Shikamaru and Kiba to their feet. Shikamaru jerked his head up, his eyes wild, he looked to Kiba for an explanation.

As if reading his mind Kiba responded, "I don't know!"

"Well we better find out soon, who knows what that could've been!" Shikamaru yelled at him. He was angry and confused at his best friend. Kiba grunted an acknowledgment and ran out the door.

Shikamaru just sat there for a second collecting his thoughts before Kiba suck his head back in the door, "Come on!"

"Right," Shikamaru agreed and dashed after him. Sweat was already dripping off his hair and creeping into his eyes. He blinked in frustration, but when he opened them Kiba was gone.

He looked around, the hallway was bare, white shiny walls, about 6 feet tall, arms width, no sign of Kiba.

A door suddenly slid open out of nowhere to his right, "If you want to get out of here, you're gonna' have to be faster than that!" Kiba grumbled in frustration.

"Sorry, won't happen again." Shikamaru nodded.

"Ok, this way." Kiba ordered, retreating behind the door.

Shikamaru was totally disoriented and felt like he was in a dream state. He had felt this way ever since he had arrived in Kiba's room.

"Kiba!" he yelled at the slightly taller ninja in front of him.

"What?" Kiba yelled in frustration, he spun around and stared straight at Shikamaru.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru whined.

Kiba's face softened, leaning in he brushed his soft lips against Shikamaru's trembling ones. Pulling away he smiled, "It's gonna' be alright. Just follow me."

Shikamaru was so surprised out how soft Kiba's voice was in this situation, maybe he knew more than he was letting on, but Shikamaru was already being pulled through another hallway just like the first. Kiba's kiss reminded him of the old days and he just let Kiba pull him along, relishing his memories.

"Shikamaru, you've got to help me up here," Kiba whispered into his ear.

Shikamaru was so wrapped up in his memories he forgot where he was and shuddered in pleasure as he felt Kiba's familiar breath tickling he ear. "Whatever you want Kiba, I'm yours."



"Good, we have to pull both of these levers at the same time," Kiba smiled, indicating the two bronze poles sticking straight up out of the floor. Shikamaru grabbed the one on the right and Kiba yanked on the left one. Slowly a doorway opened up in front of them, but it led to a small room.

Kiba and Shikamaru squeezed in, there was barely enough room in the space, so their faces were barely inches from each other. Kiba reached towards the wall and pressed something, the door slid closed and the room gave a lurch. Shikamaru's knees buckled, but Kiba caught him. Shikamaru just wanted sleep now and his head fell forward on Kiba's strong chest.

Kiba smiled down at him, running his hand over his head. Shikamaru mumbled something like, "Don't ever leave me," and Kiba replied, "I wouldn't dream of it."

He felt Shikamaru's eyelids slide close against his chest and suddenly he felt tired as well. Resting his head on Shikamaru's he quickly dosed of into dreams of him and Shikamaru.

All too soon the door slid open again and both flopped out.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru yelled in surprise as he flipped up right again. Looking around he saw another identical hallway, the door slid closed behind them and Kiba clutched onto his leg.

Shikamaru looked down at him and frowned, why were they so tired? Shikamaru's limbs felt heavy and he couldn't help but fall to the floor at Kiba's side. Soon both were dozing happily, dreaming of each other.

Kiba slid his eyes open and was greeted with total darkness; he groggily groped around until he grabbed something soft and long. He pulled on it and heard someone curse. His hand was slapped away and a dark blob in front of him began to take shape.

"Shikamaru?" he asked incredulously.

"Kiba?" Shikamaru asked, just as amazed.

"Wait, what happened?" Kiba whispered.

"We fell… I think we fell asleep!" Shikamaru gasped, jumping to his feet.

"At a time like that? No way!" Kiba smacked his forehead.

"Your right! There was no way we could have fallen asleep. I think we were drugged!" Shikamaru replied, feeling like an idiot.

"Shit! I forgot the elevator's defense system!" Kiba smashed his head into the ground.

"The what's what?" Shikamaru frowned, but it was lost on Kiba in the darkness.



"Not important! We have to get out of here!" Kiba whispered back. Another boom like earlier and they were thrown from their feet. Shikamaru felt some liquid splash onto his head and drew back from it.

"Sorry, I think that was my sweat," Kiba said sheepishly.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief, "Where are we?"

"I don't know!" Kiba whined helplessly.

"Well than I suppose you don't know a way out!" Shikamaru sighed, crossing his legs in anger.

"Well we can't just sit here!" Kiba sighed, groping around. "No!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked, just before Kiba roughly pushed him into a wall. "Hey! We're in a corner!"

"No we're not!" Kiba said, getting real close to him, "This is how big the room is!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked in horror. Feeling around he noticed that the room was only 4 feet long, 4 feet wide, and about 5 feet tall. It was enough room for elbow space, but that wasn't enough room for the two of them.

"OK then… What now?" Kiba asked.

"We wait," Shikamaru grunted.

"Well this is boring!" Kiba yelled.

"No duh!" Shikamaru whispered, "Baka!"

"What was that?" Kiba screamed at him.

"You heard me! You're a fucking idiot!" Shikamaru yelled back.

"AAAHH!" Kiba yelled, jumping on Shikamaru and punching him in the chest. Kiba pinned him down and smiled triumphantly.

Shikamaru struggled to catch his breath, which was hard with Kiba kneeling on his chest.

"Who's the idiot now?" Kiba taunted him.

"Brains always beats bronze foolish Kiba!" Shikamaru laughed. Flipping his sandal off, he hooked two toes into one of Kiba's belt loops. He easily rocked Kiba back with his foot, pushing his center of gravity behind him, and gravity did the rest.

Kiba slammed his head into the hard metal the room was made of and cried out.

"The idiot here would be you!" Shikamaru grinned.



"The only idiot here is you!" Kiba whispered into his ear, his sweet hot breath tickling Shikamaru's ear. Smiling playfully Kiba ran his tongue around Shikamaru's ear.

Shikamaru shuttered, "Wha- What are you doing? We were just fighting!"

"I'm sure we can put that behind us," Kiba smiled evilly, forcefully pushing Shikamaru against the wall. "Isn't this what you've wanted all this time?" Kiba smashed their lips together, making Shikamaru utter a small gasp.

This had been what Kiba was hoping for and he slid his tongue into Shikamaru's mouth.

Shikamaru tried to fling his head back, but just slammed it into the wall. He tried to reach up and rub it with his left hand, but Kiba pinned his hand to the wall.

Pulling back he sucked in a deep breath, "Did you enjoy that?"

"What? Oh… I guess so," Shikamaru murmured, looking away in a blush. He felt like he was doing this for the first time all over again. Except this time Kiba was taking charge.

"Wanna' suck my dick like before?" Kiba asked in excitement.

"Wha- what? Don't you think this is inappropriate for this place?" Shikamaru wondered.

"Not at all," Kiba smiled, he had so much energy he was biting into his knuckle and a little blood dripped out. Kiba immediately shoved the knuckle into Shikamaru's mouth and after a little while Shikamaru took Kiba's wrist in his hand and began sucking on his knuckle.

"There you go!" Kiba smiled as if Shikamaru had just learned something hard.

Shikamaru spit out his hand and ripped off Kiba's parka. Kiba smiled and slowly slid off his armor, biting his lower lip in anticipation. Shikamaru slowly swirled his tongue around Shikamaru's nipple and smiled up at him. Kiba smirked back and gently pushed his head lower…

--

I know it took me a while sorry! I've been really busy! Hope you enjoy... damn forgot what I was gonna say lol. I know the font in this is all over the place, word was fucking up or something. Deal with it! lol


End file.
